Mistakes
by xRmforeverx
Summary: Phineas makes a mistake. -Nobody will talk to him; not even Ferb. How will this 13 year old survive? EDITED NOTE PREVIOUSLY CALLED: IN A NON-PLATONIC WAY.. Phinabella. (Next will be called previous title.)
1. Chapter 1

"Only 174 more days until summer vacation," Phineas Flynn assured himself as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He looked around, his step-father, Lawrence Fletcher, was reading the paper, most likely the comic section, or the crossword section, or the pun section. Ferb Fletcher, his step-brother, and best friend, was texting someone, which was unlike him. Candace, his older sister, was trying to convince their mother, Linda, that they built a giant snowman on Thanksgiving break. "But, MOM, they did. It talked and everything!" she argued, pouring a glass of orange juice.  
"It was the hat," Phineas agreed, "Ferb's idea."  
Linda smiled and pinched Candace's cheeks, "You guys are SO cute."  
Phineas poured himself a bowl of Nyums* Icy Frost Flakes**, and sat down next to his brother. "December first," he started, "only 174 days to go."  
It's not as if Phineas HATED school, he loved to learn, but it got in the way of his inventing schedule. Now he only has the weekends and breaks to, well, invent.

* * *

As Phineas and Ferb walked out to their bus-stop, they saw Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas's best friend, who was dressed up in a plaid pink, white, and purple shirt, pink skinny jeans, pink and white, sparkly leg warmers, white converse, and a white jacket. She had pink mittens and earmuffs on, too.  
"Hey, Phineas," she said, waving at him, "Hi, Ferb."  
"Hi, Isabella, you look great!" Phineas said, before he could stop himself. 'Where did that come from?' He thought to himself.  
"Um, t-thanks.. So do you, I guess..." Isabella said, shocked.  
Phineas looked at his attire, an orange shirt with his name on it, (In white of course), jeans, white converse, like Isabella's, a white hoodie, and a jean jacket, and blushed, "Thanks, but you look better."  
Behind them, he could hear Ferb snicker.  
"Shut up!" he scolded playfully, "It's not like you're wearing something better, Mr. Purple Skinny Jeans.."  
Phineas was right, Ferb wasn't wearing anything 'Hot.' Or 'Cool.' Instead, he was wearing a cream colored T-Shirt, with a picture of their roller-coaster on it, purple skinny jeans, a light purple hoodie, black converse, and a mint-green scarf. He rolled his eyes, and started to text again.

* * *

On the bus, Isabella sat with the Fireside Girls***, Bridgette Jaune, a transfer student from France, Hannah Kay, a girl with long, blonde hair and blue eyes, Lily Grace, a brunette with green eyes and pierced ears, Halie Peur, a French girl whose lived in Danville for 7 years, Katie Marsh, one of Isabella's best friends, who has blonde hair which she keeps in pigtails, Ginger Hirano, who was wearing a green dress with red tights, for Christmas, Adyson Sweetwater, Holly Halverson, Gretchen McBride, Isabella's best friend (Other than Phineas, that is..), and Milly Rex.

They sat in the back of the bus, gossiping about their crushes..  
"So, Halie, who do you like?" Gretchen asked, smiling, as always.  
Halie looked at Isabella, then Gretchen. She didn't want to say Phineas, because Isabella would be mad at her. She looked around the bus and saw Russel, Lily's brother. 'Perfect.' she thought. "Well, don't laugh.. It's Russel.." she said..  
"My brother?!" Lily exclaimed...  
Halie nodded..  
"Um.. Cool?" Lily guessed.  
Holly started to laugh, "Well, Lily, he IS kind of cute, but I like Timmy."  
"Timmy?" Hannah asked, "That blonde boy with the spiky hair?"  
Holly blushed and nodded..

* * *

Phineas was doodling in his notebook, waiting for the P.E. teacher to get done talking. It was third period, his least favorite, gym. You'd think that Phineas would like gym, he's very athletic. The problem was, though, he's not very competitive. His only friends in this class were Baljeet, Pedro, and Adyson. I know, I know, you'd ALSO think that Phineas was very popular, with his awesome inventions and all, but he intimidated some people, without knowing it. He set down his notebook and went into the locker-room to change. Oh, the joys of being an eighth grader.****

When he came back his notebook was gone. He searched around and found it in one of Buford's friend's hands. The only problem was: this friend was a bully..

* * *

*I don't own. Gravity Falls does.

** I'm pretty sure that this isn't a cereal. And it's not Nyums.

*** None of these are OCs. They're fireside girls that were seen on the show. I gave (Unnamed) Blonde, Brunette, and Brown names. I also gave them last names...

**** They're eighth graders in this. Phineas and Isabella are 13. Ferb's turning 14. You can guess the rest of the ages...

* * *

Did you like it? This is my first Phineas and Ferb fan-fic. I've read plenty, so I think it's pretty good. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I mention. **_*Edited* _

* * *

Isabella was in science with Russel, Ferb, and Katie, doing a group project. They were working on the life cycle of a frog, but they had to use extreme details. Katie and Russel were working on a color wheel with every color a frog came in, trust me it's harder than it sounds, and Ferb and Isabella were making a 3D model of a frog eating a fly.

Everything had been awkward between them since this morning, when Ferb received a text meant for Ginger. It read; "Hey, Gi. Want to come to the SF* movie?!"  
Ferb had replied with, "What about my brother? I'm sure he wants to."  
"OMG. Wrong person.. Meant 4 Ginger."  
Ferb, still curious, texted back, "Yes. I know. What about Phineas? I thought that you liked him."  
"Liked being the key word." she replied, getting angry, "As in not any more."  
"Whatever. It just seems odd."

The truth is, Isabella did like Phineas. He was oblivious and took her affection in a platonic way; so why should she even bother. She had more important things to deal with; like the Fireside Girls. Or where Pinky goes off to every day**. She shouldn't waste her time hanging out with those boys.

"Oh, Ferb" Isabella noted, "I can't come over after school today."

Ferb looked at her oddly, "Why not? You've come over since we were-" As always, when Ferb tried to discuss something, he got interrupted.

"I have to go- to the dentist.." Isabella lied, looking around the classroom.

Ferb nodded, "Have you told Phineas?"

Isabella dropped her sculpting tool and stood there in shock. 'I take that as a no,' Ferb thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas was trying to talk to Buford's friend, "You see, that journal is my private property. It has my name on it and everything.***"

Phineas showed the kid his name, which was written in cursive on the cover. The bully just flipped through the pages, but eventually stopped when he reached what Phineas was doodling, a giant garden to help Isabella and the Fireside girls get their gardening patch.

"Isabella?" he laughed, "You like Isabella?"

Phineas looked at him, confused, "Yes. Yes, I do. She's my best friend."

"No. You like Isabella. Like, like-like, Isabella." Orville, who had a crush on the girl in question, teased.

"No I don't. We're just friends." Phineas argued, crossing his arms.

"I don't believe you. Can you give me a reason?"

"Yes- yes I can, she's annoying, she has no idea of what personal space is, she hasn't even had her first kiss!" he said, a little louder than he'd meant to.

"Okay, I believe you." Orville put Phineas's journal in his backpack, while Phineas argued for him to give it back. "And now everyone knows how you feel about Isabella. Wait 'till I tell her. How'll she react? Oh yeah, she'll hate you."

Phineas swallowed his fear, would Isabella really hate him? He did the first thing that came to mind.

"It's true!" he yelled.

Everyone was staring, shocked. Phineas was NEVER angry, well, almost never.

As a wise man once said, "Don't ever make Phineas angry. You wouldn't like it when he's angry."****

* * *

For the rest of the day, Phineas got looks from everyone in the school. He couldn't quite read their emotions, but he'd never been good at that.

He'd bought a new journal and tried to ignore the gossip going around the school. People were talking about how, "Phineas realized I'M right for him," or, "Isabella's probably bawling her eyes out."

He'd been so quiet, you'd think he was Ferb.

At lunch, he sat by himself, trying to ignore the stares from everyone. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, but everyone seemed mad at him.

Ferb sat with Baljeet, Buford, Pedro, and Russel at a table in the center of the Cafeteria.  
Isabella sat with the Fireside girls, who normally sat with him.  
Even Irving, his biggest fan, avoided him.

What had he done? He'd single-handedly ruined her life. Or was about to anyways.

* * *

After school, Phineas planned to apologize for whatever he'd done, but nobody showed up.  
Not even Ferb, his own brother. He'd gone to a friend's house.

Phineas just sat on his bed, pretending to read Stumble-berry Finkbat: The Graphic Novel. To be honest, he was too depressed to read. Have you ever felt that you're a big waste of space? If so, you know exactly how Phineas was feeling.

* * *

Hey hey hey. So did you like it? No? Yes? Review? Favorite? Follow? Kay? No? Do you like Cinnamon Toast Crunch?

* Stumble-Berry Finkbat. I don't own.

** You and I both know.. Also if you'd like I'll be doing a Pinky/Perry chapter against a villain.

*** Journal based off of the one in (Please) Don't Read This Journal- Blythehasfreckles (One of my favorite Fan-fics ever, I suggest you read..)

**** Who said this? Bonus points if you can tell me why.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella was in math when she heard about Phineas's out-burst. There were two girls giggling and staring at her, whispering to each other. "Would you stop?" Isabella asked, rolling her eyes.

"No." one said, rudely.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you. NO-ONE likes you."

"Phineas likes me. So does Ferb." A couple of kids started laughing at that.

The blonde girl cleared her throat, "Sweetie, they don't like you. Phineas shouted it in gym class and -well- aren't you having a fight with Ferb?"

Isabella felt a lump in her throat. 'They're lying,' she told herself, trying to sound optimistic. "Phineas would _never _say that." she argued.

"He _did_. Your Fireside buddy can even tell you," the other girl glanced at Adyson, who was pretending to do her homework.

Isabella tapped on her shoulder, "H-he didn't say that, d-did he?"

Adyson had a look of guilt on her face. She didn't know what to tell her, it would brake the poor girl's heart. But she couldn't lie, either.

By the look on Adyson's face, Isabella knew that it was true. She looked across the classroom to see Phineas scribbling an answer down. She felt like she was going to cry, but she stayed strong. She _was_ a Fireside girl after all.

* * *

At lunch, Isabella sat next to Gretchen at the end of a long table. Adyson sat across from her. She was too upset to eat her turkey and cheese sandwich. No; she felt like she was going to throw up _yesterday's_ turkey and cheese sandwich.

"So," said Halie, who hadn't heard about anything, "Spill the beans!"

Gretchen glared at her. Over the years, Gretchen had changed more than anyone. She now wore contact lenses and had super-short hair.

"It's fine," Isabella told her, that being the first thing Isabella'd said since math.

Adyson explained everything. Ginger put her head in her hands and muttered something about Phineas marrying someone.

* * *

I'm sorry that this is so short! I wasn't planning on updating today, but I guessed that I could explain how Isabella found out. The next chapter, Orville has a BIG plot to RUIN Phineas' life. Oh, and since I forgot this before:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or anything else that I may mention. **Sadly.

* * *

_ Question of the day:_ **How many episodes was Giant Floating Baby Head in? Bonus points if you can tell me which dimension is the G.F.B.H. dimension.**

* * *

Now onto the reviews:

z** : **Yes, yes, and YES! You, my friend, got BONUS points for the reply: "_Buford was the wise man who said: "Don't ever make Phineas angry. You wouldn't like it when he's angry." And he said it during the Mission Marvel special after Phineas exploded on Candace for screwing things up the second time and put the entire Tri-State Area at risk."_

**Phineasrules69: **Thank you, and YES Buford did say it.

**Ladybookworm18: **Thank you, I hope it stays cool, too.

**thedoraemons7: **Yes, it's Phinbella. (Though I prefer Phinabella, I don't know why..)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Or anything else I may mention.

* * *

The next morning, Phineas woke up to an empty room. Once he realized that Ferb hadn't come home last night, he started to panic. Had he gotten Ferb-napped? What if he got lost? Or hurt?

Phineas couldn't take it anymore, he raced down the stairs to ask his mother where Ferb was, but she was nowhere to be found either. "Mom?" Phineas called out, expecting his mom to reply. But she didn't. She wasn't home; no one was. They'd all, except for Ferb and him, gone to a come-back-back Lindana tour around the Tri-State area. Phineas started to panic more, he took out his phone and called Ferb.

"Hello?" Phineas asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Hello? Phineas? Is everything alright?" his worried step-brother replied, anxiousness flooding his British accent.

"Oh, thank the gods*, where are you?!"

"I'm at Django's, what's wrong?"

"Django's? Where're mom and dad?"

"With you, I presume."

"What?! No- no, they're not home.."

"You're _home_?!"

"Mhmnn. Yeah, where else would I be?"

"They're out.. Why didn't- they forgot you, didn't they?"

"Yes, yes, it seems that they did. Anyways, see you later Ferb."

"Bye." was said, then the phone line was cut.

'Perfect,' Phineas thought, 'What do I have to do all day, now that my friends hate me?' He went upstairs and took a quick shower. He'd never gotten changed- or even left his room, for that matter- last night.

When he got out of the shower he got dressed in an orange sweater and jeans.

"What to do- what to- I've got it!" he said, looking in the mirror, "Phineas, I know what we're going to do today."

* * *

Danville Park was colder than usual, even if it was December. Not only that, but he'd lost his boots, so he'd had to trudge through the snow in his sneakers.

His iPod* which was filled with songs by Love Handel, the Beatles, and Bowling for Soup**, played loudly in his pocket.

* * *

After an hour or so of working, he was finally finished. After all, two hands are better than one, so with Ferb it would've taken half of that. What was he doing, you may ask. The answer was simple: He was apologizing. He'd even rigged the ice cannons to shoot off firewoks. Uh- long story.

"Perfect," Phineas said to himself, admiring his handiwork. "Wait 'til the Fireside girls see this."

* * *

* I don't own. If I did the battery would be called AppleJuice.

** I feel like Phineas would listen to the Beatles. Also, since Bowling for Soup sings the theme, them. AND Love Handel has the lead singer from Bowling for Soup..

* * *

_Okay, okay._ I lied. I know I said I was going to make this chapter longer, and have something about Orville, but I'm out of ideas.. Maybe you guys could suggest some. I have _small _ideas, but nothing really big enough.

Also. I haven't updated for many reasons.

1.) We rescued feral kittens and they're now living with us.

2.) I had to get ready for school. (Ugh..)

3.) My sister just had her baby.

4.) I was sick.

5.) Ninjas popped out of my computer-screen and tried to take over the world, so I had to go into space and find aliens to kill them. We lost.

6.) I discovered Smosh. Again. (I know I'm a little late, but I first started watching- I was subscribed- in 2009.)

* * *

**Reviews. **

**Phineasrules69**: Correct. VERY correct, may I add. 20 points to Gryffindor!

**thedoraemons7: **Okay. *salutes*

** Guest 1: **B-b-b-but, WHY?!

** Guest 2: **Yes. But not now. I'll have more time when school starts..

** PhinabellaDirectioner: **Thanks. ;)

** Supersinger425: **I just did. How'bout that?

_Note- I didn't reply to all because my niece is here..~~~_

* * *

** Question of the day: *Note this has to do with the episode Troy Story, (not really..).* How many Olympians are there? Bonus points if you can name them.. (Roman OR Greek. I know them all... By heart..) Also, bonus-bonus points if you can guess my 3 favorite Romans and 3 favorite Greeks.. (Gods. And they're different...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb or anything else I may mention. I feel like a broken record..

* * *

This morning, Perry the Platypus, snuck out without anyone noticing, which was normal. The odd part is nobody even said, "Where's Perry?"

He found it very unusual, and made a note to check it out later.

He walked across the backyard, looking for a secret entrance to bring him to his kindergarten sized layer. He eventually found one in their garden; he pulled a flower out of the ground and a star-nosed mole came up and showed him the way down.

* * *

**A.N.: That was not the chapter! Don't worry, it was what would be this chapter (if you want it I'll do it) if I were doing Doof's side of the story.**

Note that this chapter has a bunch of jumping around and stuff, from Isa to Django, to the Fireside Girls, to - well, you get my point..

* * *

Isabella paced back and forth in her room listening to One Direction*. She didn't know what to do; she was completely heartbroken. She wiped the colorful tears off of her face and sat down. "I've got to be strong; I'm a Fireside Girl."

She put her head in her hands and started to sob, "But I can't."

* * *

Django tapped his pen against his chin, waiting for a response. But- well- you never know with Ferb.

About five minutes had passed when the British kid spoke, "H-he made a mistake."

That was the first time Django'd ever heard Ferb stutter; he was normally confident in what he'd said. Any other time Ferb would have responded with that, Django would've fed him to a pack of wolves.**

"B-but WHAT was the mistake?" Django asked, impatiently.

"A simple- not thinking before he spoke- kind of thing." Ferb noted, throwing a wad of papers at the wall.

* * *

"Girls, Chief is in trouble and she needs our help!" Gretchen*** exclaimed, cupping her mouth.

"What?" Lily asked, turning to Milly, who then turned to Hannah, who turned to Halie, who turned to Ginger, who turned to Katie, who turned to Holly, who turned to Bridgette, who- finally- turned to Adyson, who asked the question.

"You heard what happened with Phin- I mean- Pihn- I- the guy who broke her heart!" Gretchen said, shaking Adyson.

"Anyways," she continued, "Phineas's asked for our help- AND- we're only helping him because this way to apologize is- SUPER- romantic."

* * *

**Okay.** So that was my extremley short chapter- keep in mind that I'm winging it, meaning I'm writing this non-stop.

(That's why they're so short.)

* * *

* I don't own. Also I think that they're something SHE'D listen to, but not me. My choices are like Phineas's. It's not that I don't like them, they're sweet people, they're good singers; I don't- I'm not a big fan of their music. Or boy bands in general- And I have my specific reasons.

** What book is this from? (Hint- Previous question of the day...) Also I don't own..

*** As you can probably tell, she's my favorite Fireside Girl, and she was- even before I found out she was voiced by Ariel Winter.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

** General Sugarpop: said: "OMGGG love the story so far! Can't believe those mean girls, though. If I were Isabella, I'd attack them. Idk, I'm just too violent when I'm mad. XD But I assure you I never get too far! xD Please, please, pleaaaaseeee update! :3"  
** Well, you're in luck because I just did update. Holla! Too far? Yeah I thought so..

**Nicely Nicely's little sister: said: "There is twelve Olympians and I will list the Greeks cause they came first.  
Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus. There is also Hestia, but she sacrificed her throne to keep the peace; and there's Hades, but he's not an Olympian." **Ha! You won, congrats. 80 points to team- Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? No?- Leo. There.

**bookwormlovesanime: said: "this is so cute! and I can't wait to see what Phineas' appology!"** I hope you're not dissapointed because it wasn't in this chapter... Sorry...

**PhinabellaDirectioner: said: "Yay, new chappie! And it's good one, I say. I know the gods and goddesses, Roman and Greek. Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon/Neptune, Hera/Juno, Ares/Mars, Artemis/Diana, Athena/Minerva, Apollo/Apollo, Hephaestus/Vulcan, Hermes/Mercury, Aphrodite/Venus, Dionysus/(I forgot his Roman form), Hestia/(I forgot that too). Hades wouldn't be a Olympian since he's at the Underworld." **You're my favorite- no offense to anyone else who may be reading this.. You're truly awesome. 50 points to Gryffindor.

**Spartan300: (Sorry I'm not putting what you said, it's too long- but I loved your response) **And I love your suggestion, but it's not what I'm looking for- seeing as I'm doing a sequel and stuff. Wait, did I- No. Forget that. _Who said I was doing a sequel? _Anyways, I think I'll do a oneshot for that one. If that's alright.. And 10 points to you, my Spartan.

* * *

**Question of the day: **Who is Django named after?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! I know I just updated yesterday, but here I am TODAY! WHAT?! That's amazing, thanks {Insert name here}! No? Kay... :(

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Or any other thing I may or may not mention. I'm sort of under age... I don't own these words- I'm just critically borrowing them... ;)

* * *

"Wow" Phineas said as Gretchen let him into Lily's room. He'd have to admit- it _was_ weird being the only boy there- but he shook away the thoughts.

Lily's room looked a lot like Isabella's; except it was green.* All of the Fireside Girls sat around the room; a few on the floor, a couple on the bed, a handful by the computer, looking at something in particular. It took Phineas a moment to realize that that something was him. He gave a small wave and a halfhearted smile.

"Look, guys- _girls_- I mean girls, I know that I hurt Isabella's feelings, but I didn't even mean to say it. I _do_ like her- but, well- never-mind; it's not important." He ran a hand through his hair; "I just want her to be my friend again- she's the _best_ person anyone could ever meet- I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

_"Look_- it's going to take a lot more than 'I'm sorry,' to get us- _maybe not Isabella_- 'cause she's in-" Halie started, only to get a glare from Gretchen, "I mean, she's a nice person..- Anyways it's going to take more than that for us to forgive you, Dinner-bell."

Phineas rubbed his temples, "I know, I feel so bad. But I'm trying to make it up to her- to you. Will you help?"

Adyson scoffed, "Will we- what about Ferb?"

Phineas frowned, "H-he- we're, um,- we're not getting along- well- talking either." His eyes filled with tears, "I-I just- please?"

Lilly nodded and hugged Phineas, "_Of course_ we'll help. After all look at everything you've done for us.."

Phineas sighed, "You're rippling; you _know_ I can't see your clip-show right?"

* * *

Ferb came home to an empty house- which- even though he knew his parents were out- he was not expecting. Even Perry had disappeared- _well_, that happened all of the time.

The Brit** sat down on the couch and started to watch re-runs of Horse in a Bookcase. He was at the part where the main character, Horse, was about to get out of the bookcase, when the door rang.

He sprang up and answered the door; hoping it was Buford and Baljeet.

But it wasn't.

It was Isabella, who had red eyes and tear stains on her shirt.

"H-hi Ferb, i-is Phineas here?" she asked before blowing her nose. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"N-no?" Isabella asked and then started to sob, "Of course- I- I should just go anyways, b-bye Ferb."

"Wait-" Ferb said, grabbing Isabella's arm, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry- f-for everything. And though you are annoying sometimes, I _can't wait_ to have you as my sister in-law."

Before the Mexican-Jewish girl could respond, Ferb said, "Bye, now." And shut the door.

* * *

As soon as the girls saw Phineas plan, they smiled, which made him feel good. It took him all morning to figure out; and almost an hour to make.

Of course, he still needed help setting it ALL up, but _still_- it was pretty awesome.

* * *

**Okay. **Hopefully that chapter was a bit longer. One thing though- I don't have an idea for what Phineas built.. So, yeah. That's why I can't tell you what he's building. Also; I'm going to change the title, since I'm writing 2 stories and this title doesn't make sense for this story. It'll be the title of the next.

* * *

* That's how I picture it- I also love green. :)

** Do people find this offensive?

* * *

**Reviews. **_Surprising as there are only two..._

**Phineasrules69: **said: "Jeff swampy Marsh's son, Django Marsh." _Correctumundo. (I don't know how to spell that) Django's one of my favs. _

**Thedoraemons7: **said: "Well... your knowledge about the ancient Greece... Good. Isabella seems like having something... big?" _She is, yes. _

* * *

**Q-q-q-question of the day- DAY! :**

** WHO IS ORVILLE?**

** WHAT IS PHINEAS DOING?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Alright, I'm PRETTY sure we all don't own Phineas and Ferb, (*cough* we're on this site *cough*) unless you're Dan Povinmire or Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, if you are; YOU ARE A GOD!

* * *

Okay, I know you're probably wondering _what _it _is._ If so, pay attention. It was a castle, one floating above the earth, made entirely out of ice. It was heated, too, though. Anyways, it was- about- 50 feet above the ground and had rooms for everything Isabella liked; One Direction (He SERIOUSLY didn't get her obsession), Patches, Pinky, and- you get the idea.

But the best part was; Phineas had added cannons for a special show tonight. After all, it _was_ the last day of Hanukkah. *

* * *

"Isa, are you ready?" Vivian asked, her left foot on the first step of the stairs.

Isabella jumped. _Was she ready? OF COURSE NOT. She hadn't even started to get ready. _"Si, just a second Mama."

"Okay, but remember, the Flynn-Fletchers will be here any time now- ah- that's the doorbell, now!"

* * *

Ferb looked around, impatiently, _Where was he?_ Phineas could **not **afford to miss this dinner- he'd be dead if he- too late.

Vivian opened the door with a smile, and Ferb put on his best fake-smile.

"I got you this- well- I got one for Isabella, also." Ferb said, politely, taking off his wet sneakers.

Vivian opened the box; inside was a charm-bracelet with her favorite moments on it. I know what you're thinking, _how does Ferb know all this stuff about Vivian?! _Well, the answer is quite simple, actually. The 13- almost 14- year old** listened. Alot.

"Me encanta, Ferb!" Vivian said, "Pero usted no tiene que hacerme esto!"***

"Yo quería." Ferb replied, smiling.

* * *

**YES. **It's done. Well- this chapter. There'll only be 2 more, though. Why? The next one's going to be long- so give me a few days.

* * *

* I looked it up- it IS the last day for 2013.

** I've always imagined Ferb to be born in Dec. or Jan.

*** Excuse my Spanish- I used Google Translate. (I don't speak any -besides 1-100 & a few phrases, and I take French)

* * *

**What time is it? ****ADVENTURE TIME!**** Oh, wrong- okay... :/ REVIEW TIME! (Response?)**

**spazaholic:** _I know right? *Wipes tear from eye* _

**bookgirlrt: **_GREAT idea. BUT- I figured out an idea before I read this. (Don't kill me)_

**IHATETOAD: **_Thanks! And I mean it, not like those people who just say- "Thanks." (Don't worry NOBODY knew.)_

* * *

**Q**ue_**s**__t_i**on o**f _t_h**e **DAY!

Answer to previous: Orville is Rodney's son- who's Rodney- Doof's enemy. You, like, seriously, have to watch this show as much as I do to get this.

**Today's: **What is a line from the Phinbella song in "Act Your Age"? (Note: The episode and song aren't out yet.) 3:| (Devil Emoticon).. (Sort of)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. Or 'OR FERB'. Whichever it is...

* * *

** Previously on** _glee!_

* * *

"Yes- yes I can, she's annoying, she has no idea of what personal space is, she hasn't even had her first kiss!" he said, a little louder than he'd meant to.

"Okay, I believe you." Orville put Phineas's journal in his backpack, while Phineas argued for him to give it back. "And now everyone knows how you feel about Isabella. Wait 'till I tell her. How'll she react? Oh yeah, she'll hate you."

Phineas swallowed his fear, would Isabella really hate him? He did the first thing that came to mind.

"It's true!" he yelled.

* * *

'Perfect,' Phineas thought, 'What do I have to do all day, now that my friends hate me?' He went upstairs and took a quick shower. He'd never gotten changed- or even left his room, for that matter- last night.

When he got out of the shower he got dressed in an orange sweater and jeans.

"What to do- what to- I've got it!" he said, looking in the mirror, "Phineas, I know what we're going to do today."

* * *

"H-hi Ferb, i-is Phineas here?" she asked before blowing her nose. He ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"N-no?" Isabella asked and then started to sob, "Of course- I- I should just go anyways, b-bye Ferb."

* * *

Isabella jumped. _Was she ready? OF COURSE NOT. She hadn't even started to get ready. _"Si, just a second Mama."

"Okay, but remember, the Flynn-Fletchers will be here any time now- ah- that's the doorbell, now!"

* * *

Ferb looked around, impatiently, _Where was he?_ Phineas could **not **afford to miss this dinner- he'd be dead if he- too late.

* * *

_NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE STORY!_

* * *

Isabella put on a baby blue dress and some flats and rushed down the stairs; expecting Phineas. She tripped while running down the stairs, though, causing her to tumble down the last few steps and land on top of Ferb.

"Sorry, Ferb," Isabella mumbled, getting off of the green-haired boy. _Perfect _she thought. _My dress is ruined. _

"It's fine," Ferb sighed, picking up his now emptied glass.

* * *

"Aaaaaand: done:" Phineas said smiling. "All that's left is bringing this to Isa. Her house is only a few miles away and it shouldn't take us more than a few hours to get there. Is there anything I forgot?"

Gretchen shook her head, "No chi-Phineas. I mean Phineas."

Adyson sipped her drink, "It's freezing, you seriously want us to- this is delicious hot chocolate. Never mind."

Katie giggled, "Really good. No wonder Isabella has a crush on y-."

The Fireside girls glared at her, which sent a chill down her spine.

"Crush on what?" Phineas asked, oblivious as ever.

"Your cooking," Milly piped up, "This is amazing. Like- can I have your recipe?"

"Uhh, sure..."

* * *

Candace saw Isabella's- situation- and hurried her upstairs to change.

"I am so sorry about your dress. Why on earth did Ferb have wine? This is IMPOSSIBLE to get out."

"It's not your fault," Isabella sighed. "At least now I have more time to get ready."

"This is cute," Candace pulled out a red dress with black lace on it.

* * *

Phineas took the floating palace and started walking. _Crush on my cooking? That's kind of strange._

Meanwhile, Gretchen tried not to slap Milly silly. "On his COOKING?"

Milly suddenly became small, "Yes."

Katie shrugged, "At least she didn't spill the beans."

Ginger nodded, "That would've been a train-wreck. What time is it?"

"Seven flat." Katie said, checking her watch.

Gretchen did a spit-take with her cocoa, "SEVEN?!"

The girls nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Oh no! We're almost TWO HOURS late! How long did we stay?"

* * *

Isabella ate her food silently, while her mother and the Flynn-Fletchers talked and talked.

_Do they even know that Phineas isn't here? It's kind of why my mom invited them- so we could talk._

She set down her knife, "Mama, may I be excused, please."

Vivian nodded, deliberately. She wiped her mouth and went back to her conversation.

* * *

"Why is the story now on me?!" Baljeet asked Buford, who was organizing his collection of ceramic unicorns.

"It's not," the bully replied, "It's on girlie."

* * *

As Isabella walked up the stairs, she tripped and her face hit the top steps. Her face, all of a sudden, was wet and hot. She heard the rukus of everyone dashing to her side, like she was a precious jewel that had been recently stolen.

She lifted her head and had blood trickling from her nose, the same color as her dress.

* * *

It was 8:07 when Phineas reached Isabella's house. He'd lost the castle on the way, some pharmacist, on a monkey powered hover board, going on and on about the mayor took it without permission. The temperature had dropped and Phineas was freezing, his fingertips turning blue. _That can't be healthy. _

Phineas knocked on Isabella's door, when she answered, he'd finally seen all of the damage he'd caused.

"What're you doing here, Phineas?" Isabella asked looking at her feet.

"I-I- I made you a castle, but some flying monkey thing ruin- Are you okay?" he asked, tears stinging his eyes.

Isabella nodded, "I'm fine Phineas- I just want to be left alone." She looked up, her face was red and had tears running down it.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean what I said, I was angry and annoyed. Honest- I just-" he started to sob, "Please forgive me- I'll do anything: even.."

The thirteen year old placed his lips upon hers, which sent a chill throughout his whole body. He removed his lips from hers, "There; now we're each-other's first kiss. I-I'm just _really_ sorry, Isa."

He was pretty sure that the sparks he felt while kissing Isabella were just from the cold. Pretty sure that his face was pink from the cold, too.

He scratched his neck, "Um. See you tomorrow, I guess. Hopefully."

* * *

**Reviews: The Musical... ***

** Sabrina06: **Yeah. Not everyone can be born in the summer.

** IHATETOAD: **Yes. Yes. Yes. You, sir/mam/thing win: NOTHING! Isn't it fabulous!? And DUH. WHO likes Toad?

** Guest CH 4: **It's fine. And CORRECT!

** Guest CH 5: **Correct. And YUPEE! You get bonus for mentioning Blathazar Horowitz.

** Guest CH 7: **WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! And. Um. Correct.

* * *

* Lately I've been OBSESSED with Musicals.

* * *

~Notice~ Sorry I didn't update sooner or as much as I'd hoped. I don't get the time with all of my fandoms and school and all that stuff. :/ Don't kill me.

* * *

Question and Answers.

**WRONG.**

_Question of the Day._

_ **What is your favorite T.V. show? NOT Phineas and Ferb. (Mine's**_** Supernatural)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Jeff or Dan, it's {insert name that isn't Jeff or Dan here}. So I don't own Phineas or Ferb. Or and. Or the English language, or this website. Or. You get my point- right?**

* * *

"Yes- yes I can, she's annoying, she has no idea of what personal space is, she hasn't even had her first kiss!" he said, a little louder than he'd meant to.

"Okay, I believe you." Orville put Phineas's journal in his backpack, while Phineas argued for him to give it back. "And now everyone knows how you feel about Isabella. Wait 'till I tell her. How'll she react? Oh yeah, she'll hate you."

Phineas swallowed his fear, would Isabella really hate him? He did the first thing that came to mind.

"It's true!" he yelled.

* * *

'Perfect,' Phineas thought, 'What do I have to do all day, now that my friends hate me?' He went upstairs and took a quick shower. He'd never gotten changed- or even left his room, for that matter- last night.

When he got out of the shower he got dressed in an orange sweater and jeans.

"What to do- what to- I've got it!" he said, looking in the mirror, "Phineas, I know what we're going to do today."

* * *

"H-hi Ferb, i-is Phineas here?" she asked before blowing her nose. He ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"N-no?" Isabella asked and then started to sob, "Of course- I- I should just go anyways, b-bye Ferb."

* * *

Isabella jumped. _Was she ready? OF COURSE NOT. She hadn't even started to get ready. _"Si, just a second Mama."

"Okay, but remember, the Flynn-Fletchers will be here any time now- ah- that's the doorbell, now!"

* * *

Ferb looked around, impatiently, _Where was he?_ Phineas could **not **afford to miss this dinner- he'd be dead if he- too late.

* * *

Katie shrugged, "At least she didn't spill the beans."

Ginger nodded, "That would've been a train-wreck. What time is it?"

"Seven flat." Katie said, checking her watch.

Gretchen did a spit-take with her cocoa, "SEVEN?!"

The girls nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Oh no! We're almost TWO HOURS late! How long did we stay?"

* * *

As Isabella walked up the stairs, she tripped and her face hit the top steps. Her face, all of a sudden, was wet and hot. She heard the rukus of everyone dashing to her side, like she was a precious jewel that had been recently stolen.

She lifted her head and had blood trickling from her nose, the same color as her dress.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean what I said, I was angry and annoyed. Honest- I just-" he started to sob, "Please forgive me- I'll do anything: even.."

The thirteen year old placed his lips upon hers, which sent a chill throughout his whole body. He removed his lips from hers, "There; now we're each-other's first kiss. I-I'm just _really_ sorry, Isa."

He was pretty sure that the sparks he felt while kissing Isabella were just from the cold. Pretty sure that his face was pink from the cold, too.

He scratched his neck, "Um. See you tomorrow, I guess. Hopefully."

* * *

**Now to the story.**

* * *

"Where were you?" Ferb practically yelled at Phineas. The two were in their room, getting ready for bed.

"I told you," Phineas smiled, "with the fireside girls."

"Why?! You wouldn't miss that dinner for anything, or so I thought."

"I was apologizing for what I'd said, Ferb."

"I talked more than her tonight- I've been talking more than her. What did you do, anyways?"

The question made Phineas's face grow hot; should he tell him? All of it?

"I. Well, I sort of made a floating ice castle."

"Oh, okay.. " Ferb nodded, "Did she like it?"

"Uh, actually, some pharmacist ruined it. But, um. I have something to tell you.."

* * *

Isabella IMed Gretchen as soon as she could.

IsAGirlie101: Hey, Gretch. I have something to tell you! :) :*

Gr3tch3n: What is it? Did you like Phineas's surprise?

IsAGirlie101: YES! But not the- the one he worked on. XOXOX He KISSED me! :*

Gretchen: WHAT?! That- wow. WHAT?! I-I...

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ferb asked, jumping up, out of his bed. "You kissed Isabella? On the lips?"

Phineas blushed, "Well, sort of. I mean- I did. It's just-"

"Phineas kissed Isabella?" Candace, who they didn't notice was standing in their doorway, asked.

"Yes- it's not-"

"_You_ kissed _her_?"

"Yeah, but it's-"

"And not the other way around?"

"That's true, Candace; I'm just trying-"

"How did it feel?"

Phineas hadn't thought about that. Well, _of course_ he thought about it- it felt nice. Warm, like a thousand fireworks went off between their lips. It felt addicting, like he not only wanted- he needed- more. He felt complete- at peace.

"Okay, I guess."

"Only okay? No fireworks? Nothing?"

"Well..."

* * *

**Next time:**

* * *

_What is he doing here?_ Phineas thought, pacing around his room as if he were having a panic attack. _I didn't invite him. Did Ferb? No. Adyson- Wait. He's Isa's boyfriend. THAT'S what he's doing here._

The inventor threw his pillow against the wall and yelled. He fell backwards onto his bed and stayed there to die. Did he like the guy? No. Not one bit. Why? He didn't trust him, that's why. Kayla Garfunkel. Phoebe Darling. Sophia Leery. Even Milly, for crying out loud. They'd all dated him; it didn't end well.

It's not that Phineas was jealous. He wasn't. How did he know? In order to be jealous, according to Ferb, you'd have to be slightly- or more than slightly- attracted to jealousee's girl-whatever. You get the point. And, as far as he knew, he was _not_ attracted to Isabella.

* * *

**That was the ending. I'm sorry, I know it's cruddy. I'll probably fix it some other time. I didn't really have much time. Remember to read In A Non-Platonic way, which already has two chapters posted. (It's a sequel to this)**

* * *

**Repliews:**

* * *

Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf: Okay. Any questions now?

ThatBookWorm: Awesome! And thank you, thank you very much.

* * *

DFTBA and see you later!


End file.
